


Winter Furlough

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Christmas, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Some angst, Winter, tamora's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora muses about her winter furlough with Brad.





	Winter Furlough

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme in January 2014 for the prompt: "Tamora Calhoun/Brad Scott and/or Felix/Tamora Calhoun. Winter furlough." (It was actually my prompt and I filled it myself, lol)

According to her programmed backstory, the only time Tamora Calhoun and Brad Scott had spent together not on the Planet With No Name was a beautiful two weeks at the beginning of the winter season in the Northern Hemisphere of Earth— and while they could not go to Earth itself, they went to a nearby (to the Planet With No Name) planet that had been colonized by people from Earth. They had been so happy— spending Christmas and New Years at a beautiful place, without the scourge of the cybugs. Tamora and Brad talked about their wedding, to take place some six months into the future and how thrilled they were to be starting a life together.

Brad died at that wedding six months later.

Tamora sighed, sadly, and perhaps a little too loudly, from her spot on the couch as Felix talked about winter holiday plans to come (parties with the Nicelanders and Christmas with Ralph and Vanellope). 

“Tammy? You okay?” Felix asked. He sat down next to her.

“Just musing about my last winter furlough in my backstory,” Tamora replied, a little bit of sadness in her voice. He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could, she added in a whisper, “With Brad.” 

Felix held out his hand to Tamora and she took his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled softly at her, his fingers caressing her hand. She squeezed his hand back.

She took a deep breath, pushing her thoughts of Brad and that wonderful winter furlough away, and then said, “Tell me more about our Christmas plans with Wreck-It and Von Schweetz?”


End file.
